The Lion Guard
The Lion Guard is an American animated series based on Disney's The Lion King. The show features five main heroes who protect the Pride Lands: Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono. The series kicked off in 2015 with the direct to television film, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar which served as the sequel to The Lion King and pilot to the animated series. The first season was originally going to consist of 24 episodes, which was later extended to 30. Each episode features a song that 'balances authentic African sound with kid-friendly pop'.1 Season 2 began airing on July 7th, 2017. It consists of two specials (Rise of Scar and Life Sacrifice) and 34 episodes. Disney commissioned a third season before Season 2 finished airing. Season 3 premiered August 3rd, 2019, with the double-length - opener, Battle for the Pride Lands airing on that day, with episodes, 303-310 premiering on DisneyNOW. The last 12 episodes, including the series finale, Return to the Pride Lands, premiered on DisneyNOW on September 2nd, ending the series. As of now, currently, 4 episodes Season 3 have aired on Disney Junior, with a majority of the first half of Season 3 slated to air in late September. Plot The series centers around Kion, the son of Simba and Nala who is tasked with the daunting duty of leading the Lion Guard, a group tasked with the perseverance of the Pride Lands. In doing so, he defies tradition by assembling a group of various animals, as opposed to a group of lions. These animals are Fuli the cheetah, Beshte, the hippopotamus, Ono, the egret and Bunga, the honey badger. During his adventures, Kion also receives advice from the spirit of his grandfather, Mufasa. In the series' prequel, Return of the Roar, Kion gains his newfound power of the Roar of the Elders and gift passed down through generations of Lion Guard leaders and tasks his friends, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono as members of the Guard. Simba rejects Kion's proposal, resorting to Kion being visited by his grandfather Mufasa, convincing him to take his place as the leader of the Lion Guard. Kion manages to save the Pride Lands from a hyena invasion, lead by Janja, a greedy hyena who resides in the Outlands, who plots to break apart the Circle of Life and take over the Pride Lands. The battle is a success and Kion's team becomes the new Lion Guard. The Lion Guards found the hare name Linra that her forest call "Kolly Forest" from the Back Lands is being attack by Army of Jalondro, The Lion Guards are chose to be the warriors. As of Season 2, Kion's evil great-uncle Scar has returned. Bunga and Fuli are both fell in the hole after battling Jalondro Army so the two new team member name Keto the new bravest and Minsa the new fastest joined in and became the new Lion Guards, offering advice to enemies of the Lion Guard. He is assembling and uniting every animal in the Outlands with the sole intention of reclaiming the Pride Lands. As of Divide and Conquer, Kion has seen Scar yet is unaware that it is his infamous uncle that he saw through the blaze. In The Scorpion's Sting, Kion finally meets his evil great-uncle when venturing the Outlands to find a cure for Simba after he is stung by a scorpion, until the two mysteries animals that wears a mask. After the battle with the newly assembled Army of Scar, Kion cures his father, before informing vowing to defeat Scar once and for all. In The Fall of Mizimu Grove, Scar reveals himself to all Pridelanders after his army has successfully destroyed Mizimu Grove. He threatens Simba that it's only a matter of time before all of the Pridelands belong to him once again. Luckily the Lion Guard can drive Scar's minions back to the Outlands with the help of King Simba and all animals that Kion brought together in Pride Landers Unite! to fight united against Scar. After everyone is shocked that Scar is back King Simba admits that Kion kept secret about this fact because he ordered him to do so. Knowing that the greatest fear of the King was that some animals would start to worry and wouldn't any longer feel safe in the Pridelands. But after his son, Kion shows everyone that Makini's planted little baobab sapling had survived the attack of Scar all regain hope, that they as well are able to survive as well somehow. Kion assures them that they can do it as long as they stand united and emphasizes that last time there wasn't a Lion Guard around, but now there is. To celebrate that hope everyone gathers in Mzimu Grove, now destroyed, to plant Makini's sapling into the earth as part of her Mpando Mpaya. In the season 2 finale, The Lion Guard manages to claim a victory against Scar's army by driving out his vultures with the help of a Martial Eagle named Anga, Ono, and Hadithi. Together they avoid fire sticks thrown from the vultures to catch fire and wreak more havoc in the Pride Lands. A new ally is won because Anga states "I could get used to it" after Ono asks her about working together with him and the Lion Guard in the future. By the time of Season 3, the final battle between the Pride Landers and the Outlanders finally come to a conclusion in the Battle for the Pride Lands special. Kion and the Lion Guard have grown into adolescence as the months pass, with Kion's power getting stronger. Simba and Kion make an effort to invade the Outlands and defeat Scar's army, whilst Janja grows uncomfortable with fighting the Lion Guard and is hesitant to join Jasiri's army, which leads to Scar attempting to kill him by trapping him in a fire. Janja escapes and finds Jasiri, and both of them rush to the Pride Landers. Simba and the royal family have already escaped, and after Makuu's persuasion, Janja tells the Pride Landers the way to defeat Scar. The next day, the final battle begins, resulting in Scar's defeat, and Ushari's death. Janja's clan joins Jasiri's clan and Jasiri becomes the next in-charge of the Outlands. Watermelon boy and water melon girl are reveals to the Lion Guards are actually Bunga and Fuli who got survived from the hole, Kion and Ono get injured during the battle, with Kion notably sporting a scar on his left eye, in a similar form of his great uncle's, and The Lion Guard must embark on an epic quest to the Tree of Life to get them healed, But Bunga and Fuli are staying in Pride Lands cause Bunga got the shield power and Fuli got psychic power. Makucha returns as the new main antagonist for this season after Scar and assembles a group to get revenge on the Lion Guard and feast on the animals at Tree of Life. After a long journey, Kion reaches the Tree of Life but is encountered by the Night Pride, who mistakes them for a threat and drives them out. However, the Queen of the Night Pride, Janna persuades her granddaughter, Rani, the leader of the Night Pride and the future Queen of the Tree of Life, to allow them in. Rani and Kion start to bond over each other, with Rani warming up to Kion. In Long Live the Queen, Queen Janna has finally passed away of old age, leaving her legacy behind to her granddaughter, who becomes the new Queen of the Tree of Life, and is comforted by Kion after her grandmother's death. Meanwhile, Makucha's Army has followed Kion into the Tree of Life, making several attacks on the Tree of Life, all thwarted by the forces of the Night Pride ad the Guard. The army is eventually expanded when Mama Binturong, a scheming binturong whom Bunga has battled follows the army and becomes the new leader, bringing reinforcements against the Tree of Life. During his healing, Kion is visited by the ghost of Askari, the first leader of the Lion Guard, who trains him on how to master the Roar, so he can truly let go of it. Kion is eventually healed, and the villains are defeated in the final battle for the Tree of Life. Once the battle is over, Kion and Rani form a deep romantic bond, which leads to Kion wondering if he should stay at the Tree of Life. Makini becomes the royal Mzjuzi for Queen Rani. However, Kion is alerted by Janja and Jasiri, aided by Azaad (whom Fuli previously befriended during the journey) that Zira, the evil lioness who supported Kion's evil-great-uncle Scar, and was exiled from the Pride Lands to the Outlands by Simba, and later battled the Lion Guard previously, along with her children Vitani, and Kovu (the latter of whom was Scar's successor during his rule) have threatened the Pride Lands, prompting Kion and co. to return to the Pride Lands. In the series finale, Return to the Pride Lands, after a long journey, the Lion Guard, Jasiri, Janja, and Azaad have reached the Outlands, where the hyenas reunite with their clanmates, who inform them that Zira and the Outsiders have invaded the Pride Lands and that Zira's son Kovu, has supposedly taken over Pride Rock. With help from the hyenas, and Mzingo's Parliament (who reformed after Scar's defeat) the Guard plans venture to stop Kovu but are halted by Kovu's sister Vitani and a group of lionesses, Shabaha, Kasi, Imara, and Tazama, who launch an attack with the phrase "Till the Pride Lands' end, Lion Guard defend!" After the two Guard battle, Bunga, Fuli, Kiara and Kovu stop the fight and bring them all back to Pride Rock to explain the story of how Kovu was raised to believe that Simba was the enemy, but befriended him and Kiara and as a result, betrayed Zira, and with the help of Kiara, united Simba's Pride and the Outsiders, whilst Zira, refusing to let go of her hate, was killed. After the Guard reunites with their family and friends, Vitani and Kion clash over who should be the new Guard, which leads to a contest between the two teams. While Kion wins ultimately, Vitani states she can lead without the Roar, which leads to Kion anointing Vitani as his successor and the new leader of the Lion Guard. Kion is later visited again by Askari, who tells him that the Roar of the Elders could help another place. Knowing Askari's words, Kion is given the mark of the Night Pride, which was bestowed upon him by the late Queen Janna, and the Great Lions of the Past bestow Kion with the roar once again. The Army of Jalondro arrived in Pride Lands to invade again when the Lion Guards has returned. Muli is defeated so The Lion Guards has to return the stone back in the Kolly Forest and turn back to normal, But Bunga and Fuli got their old moves again, Bunga is The Bravest again and Fuli is The Fastest again. Sometime later, we see the Pride Landers gather around at the Tree of Life and the marriage of Kion and Rani, as well as resulting in Kion's coronation as the King of the Tree of Life. Kion and Rani roar over their Kingdom as the Pride Landers cheer back in approval, with the spirits of Mufasa, Askari, Janna, and the Great Kings of the Past watching proudly down on them. Characters The Lion Guard * Kion, voiced by Max Charles: Simba and Nala's son, Kiara's younger brother, leader of the Lion Guard, and the main protagonist. * Fuli, voiced by Diamond White: Kion's king cheetah friend and a member of the Lion Guard. * Beshte, voiced by Dusan Brown: Kion's hippopotamus friend and a member of the Lion Guard. * Ono, voiced by Atticus Shaffer: Kion's cattle egret friend and a member of the Lion Guard. * Bunga, voiced by Joshua Rush: Kion's honey badger friend and a member of the Lion Guard. * Linra, voiced by Lacey Chabert:: Fuli's pink hare friend and a joined the member of the Lion Guard. * Bango, voiced by Joshua Rush: A tough honey badger. Bango is a new Lion Guard and became the bravest after Bunga fell into the hole with Fuli. * Minsa, voiced by Eden Riegel: A skill lion. Minsa is a new Lion Guard and became the fastest after Fuli fell into the hole with Bunga. * Anga, voiced by Bryana Salaz: A helpful and kind Martial Eagle. Anga is now a member of the Lion Guard and became the new keenest of sight after Ono lost his sight due to the battle against Scar. The Lion King alumni * Simba, voiced by Rob Lowe: Nala's mate, Kion and Kiara's father and king of the Pride Lands. * Mufasa, voiced by Gary Anthony Williams: Simba's father, the older brother of Scar, and Kion and Kiara's grandfather, who lives on in spirit. * Kiara, voiced by Eden Riegel: Simba and Nala's daughter, Kion's older sister and princess of the Pride Lands. * Kovu, voiced by Jason Marsden: An Outsider lion cub. * Nala, voiced by Gabrielle Union: Simba's mate, Kion and Kiara's mother and queen of the Pride Lands. * Nuka, voiced by Andy Dick: An older outsiders lion. * Timon, voiced by Kevin Schon: Simba's wisecracking and kindhearted meerkat friend. * Pumbaa, voiced by Ernie Sabella: Simba's and Timon's warmhearted warthog friend. * Rafiki, voiced by Khary Payton: A wise old mandrill who serves as a shaman of the lions of Pride Rock. * Scar, voiced by David Oyelowo: The younger brother of Mufasa, the uncle of Simba, the great-uncle of Kion and Kiara, and a former Lion Guard leader until he abused his power, and destroyed his Guard with the Roar. Scar previously ruled the Pride Lands after murdering Mufasa, and exiling Simba, before being defeated by his nephew Simba, and becoming a ghost. Kion unintentionally summons Scar, who appears in the flames of a volcano after Kion uses the Roar of the Elders in anger. Which was part of Janja and Ushari's plan to take over the Pride Lands, take down the Lion Guard and Simba, who remained unaware that Scar has returned. In Divide and Conquer, Kion sees Scar in a wildfire. In The Scorpion's Sting, when trying to find ash to heal his ill father, Kion meets the ghost of Scar for the first time, resulting in his mission to defeat Scar once and for all. The battle with Scar trails on into the Season 3 opener, in which Scar and Kion lead their armies into the final battle for the Pride Lands, resulting in Scar's defeat and destruction. * Vitani, voiced by Lacey Chabert: An outsider lioness cub. * Zazu, voiced by Jeff Bennett: A red-billed hornbill who serves as Simba's majordomo. * Zira, voiced by Nika Futterman: The Leader of the Outsiders. Other Characters * Ajabu, voiced by Ron Funches: A shy okapi. * Askari, voiced by Michael Luwoye: A deceased lion as the original leader of The Lion Guard. * Aminifu: A deceased wise African bush elephant. * Azaad, voiced by Behzad Dabu: A fastest Asiatic Cheetah * Baby Baboon, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: A mischievous chacma baboon. * Badili, voiced by Jack McBrayer: A friendly African leopard. * Basi, voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson: A wise hippo and the father of Beshte. * Big Baboon, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: A confident olive baboon. * Bupu, voiced by Michael Dorn: A stubborn sable antelope. * Boboka, voiced by Erica Luttrell: A honestly female sable antelope. * Bogino, voiced by Fiona Riley: A friendly Red Panda. * Chura, voiced by Kari Wahlgren: A free spirited African toad. * Chama, voiced by Jacob Bertrand: An touched nail African bush elephant. * Cheezi, voiced by Vargus Mason: A crazy but dim-witted spotted hyena. * Chungu, voiced by Kevin Schon: A tough but dim-witted spotted hyena. * Dhahabu, voiced by Renee Elise Goldsberry: A Golden striped plains zebra. * Dogo, voiced by Jacob Guenther: A little black-backed jackal pup and the son of Reirei and Goigoi. * Dogo's Siblings, voiced by Jacob Guenther (young) and Khary Payton and Alex Cartañá (adult): numerous jackal pups of Reirei and Goigoi in Season 2 they become adult jackals. * Dughi voiced by Matthew Yang King: A friendly Red Panda. * Domog voiced by Clyde Kusatsu: A Wise old Red Panda as the leader of the Pack. * Fikiri voiced by Heather Headley: A female mandrill who is Makini's mother and mate of Kitendo * Furaha, voiced by Mekai Curtis: A Joyless red colobus * Genet, voiced by Jessica DiCicco: A worried common genet. * Goldo the Wise, voice by Dee Bradley Baker: A old wildebeests of the wise animal in Kolly Forest. * Gumba, voiced by Jacquez Swanigan: A spirited olive baboon infant. * Goigoi, voiced by Phil LaMarr: A foolish black-backed jackal and the mate of Reirei. * Hadithi, voiced by John O'Hurley: A legendary African hawk-eagle. * Hafifu, voiced by Phil Lester: A mountain gorilla prince. * Hamu, voiced by Lyons Luke Mathias: A playful, friendly plains zebra foal and the son of Muhimu. * Haya, voiced by Ogie Banks: A nervous aardwolf. * Hodari, voiced by Justin Hires: A tiny William's dwarf gecko. * Hitashi, voiced by Andrew Kishino: A kind male Snow Monkey. * Jasiri, voiced by Maia Mitchell: A friendly hyena. * Juhudi, voiced by Ivy Bishop: A baby Masai giraffe calf and the daughter of Twiga. * Johari, voiced by Ace Gibson: An African bush elephant. * Janja, voiced by Andrew Kishino: A former villainly spotted hyena. * Kijana, voiced by Amber Hood: A little black-backed jackal pup. * Kiburi, voiced by Common: An arrogant and prideful Nile Crocodile. * Kulinda, voiced by Elise Allen: A friendly hamerkop. * Kuchimba, voiced by AJ McLean: A blind golden mole. * Kwato, voiced by Lyons Luke Mathias: A playful plains zebra foal. * Kambuni, voiced by Mckenna Grace: An innocent ostrich chick. * Kifaru, voiced by Maurice LaMarche: A poor-sighted white rhinoceros. * Keto, voice by Joshua Rush: A tough baboon. * Linra, voiced by Madison Pettis: A female hare who is helping the Lion Guards as they are Lion Warriors. * Kongwe, voiced by CCH Pounder: A wise old African spurred tortoises. * Kiazi, voiced by Meghan Strange: A Playful and friendly baby hippo. * Kitendo, voiced by Christopher Jackson: A male mandrill who is Makini's Father and leader of Kitendo's Troop * Kimyo, voiced by Ai-Chan Carrier: A young Snow Monkey. * Laini, voiced by Meghan Strange: A skittish galago. * Ona: A curious baby hamerkop. * Ma Tembo, voiced by Lynette DuPree: A kindhearted and peaceful African bush elephant. * Madoa, voiced by Maisie Klompus: Jasiri's sister. * Mbeya, voiced by Howy Parkins: A wise old black rhinoceros. * Mada * Moka * Majinuni, voiced by Dan Howell: A mountain gorilla prince. * Mekundu Bats, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: A colony of panicky Botswanan long-eared bats. * Makuu, voiced by Blair Underwood: A Nile crocodile leader. * Male Crocodile, voiced by Gerald Rivers: A Nile crocodile member. * Makini, voiced by Landry Bender: A young mandrill who is training as Rafiki's young appreciate. * Mbuni, voiced by Russi Taylor: An easily-startled ostrich. (2016-2019) * Mtoto, voiced by Justin Felbinger: An admiring young African bush elephant. * Mtoto's Mom, voiced by Virginia Watson: An African bush elephant as Mtoto's mother. * Mjomba, voiced by Charlie Adler: A grumby aardwolf. * Muhanga, voiced by Russi Taylor: A territorial aardvark. (2016-2019) * Muhangus, voiced by Khary Payton: A fierce aardvark. * Muhimu, voiced by Kari Wahlgren: A trusting zebra mare. * Mwenzi, voiced by Rhys Darby: A snappy red-billed oxpecker. * Mwevi and Mwizi, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: A pair of comedic Yellow baboons. * Mzaha, voiced by Cade Sutton: An adolescent sable antelope. * Masikio, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: a Red Rock Hare. * Mwoga, voiced by Cam Clarke: A sneaky old white-backed vulture and a member of Mzingo's Parliament * Male Vulture, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: A doofus white-backed vulture and a member of Mzingo's Parliament * Mzingo, voiced by Greg Ellis: A majordomo white-backed vulture. * Nduli, voiced by Jorge Diaz: A dangerous Nile crocodile. * Nyuni, voiced by Nolan North: a Yellow Wagtail. * Nne, voiced by Beau Black: A cunning and stout hyena. * Nabasu, voiced by Evan Kishiyama: A young snow monkey. * Nuli, voice by Maia Mitchell: A former villian cheetah. * Ogopa, voiced by Marieve Herington: A bubbly aardwolf. * Porcupine Brothers, voiced by Phil LaMarr and Cam Clarke: Two African crested porcupines. * Pua, voiced by Gerald Rivers: A former Nile crocodile leader. * Raha, voiced by Rico Rodriguez: A siblings plains zebra * Reirei, voiced by Ana Gasteyer: A scheming jackal and the mate of Goigoi. * Rani, voiced by Peyton Elizabeth Lee: A brown lioness as the leader of the Night Pride. * Shauku, voiced by Jacob Guenther: A quiet banded mongoose pup. * Sable Antelope # 1, voiced by Ace Gibson: A stubborn sable antelope. * Swala, voiced by Tunisia Hardison: A short-tempered Thomson's gazelle. * Sokwe, voiced by John Rhys-Davies: The king of a troop of mountain gorillas. * Shingo, voiced by Phil LaMarr: A kind Masai giraffe. * Starehe, voiced by Raini Rodriguez: A sibling plains zebra. * Shujaa, voiced by Christopher Jackson: A massively strong mountain gorilla who is the member of King Sokwe's troop. * Thurston, voiced by Kevin Schon: A foolish plains zebra stallion. * Tamaa, voiced by C.J. Byrnes: A deceptive drongo. * The Bellow Fellows, voiced by Khary Payton, Ace Gibson and Kevin Schon: A group of chorus hippos. * Tiifu, voiced by Sarah Hyland (Season 1) and Bailey Gambertoglio (Season 2): A young lioness cub. * Tunu, voiced by Crimson Hart: A hyena pup. * Twiga, voiced by Alex Cartañá: A friendly giraffe. * Tano, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: A devious and sloping hyena. * Tamka, voiced by Nolan North: An unintelligent Nile Crocodile. * Tumbili, voiced by Ace Gibson: The Leader of the red colobuses. * Tafu, voiced by Christopher Willis: The leader of Flying Squirrels. * Tupp, voiced by Amir Talai: the friendly Lesser Egyptian jerboa. * Wema, voiced by Fiona Hart: A hyena pup. * Elephant the Wise * Uroho, voiced by Sinbad: A comedic yellow baboon. * Vuruga Vuruga, voiced by Virginia Watson: A warmhearted and trustful cape buffalo. * Young Rhino, voiced by Kari Wahlgren: A anxious black rhinoceros calf. * Yuki, voiced by J. Elaine Marcos: A leader of the matriarch of a snow monkey troop. * Zuri, voiced by Madison Pettis: A fashionista lioness cub. * Zito, voiced by Nick Watt: A sturdy African bush elephant. * Zigo voiced by Marieve Herington: A sturdy and calm African bush elephant. Other Animals * Baby Baboon's Mother, voiced by Virginia Watson: A motherhood baboon. * Boboka's Son, voiced by Kari Wahlgren: A worried sable antelope calf. * Female Duck, voiced by Kari Wahlgren: A panicked African black duck. * Female Hare, voiced by Kari Wahlgren: A helpful African bush hare * Female Mouse, voiced by Jessica DiCicco: A rudely four striped grass mouse * Female Monkey: A peaceful monkey * Female Serval: A mother serval. * Female Wagtail, voiced by Erica Luttrell: Fast talking yellow wagtail. * Gumba's Mother, voiced by Kari Wahlgren: a female olive baboon. * Hyrax, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: a rock hyrax. * Jerboa, voiced by Jessica DiCicco: an anxious Lesser Egyptian jerboa. * Klipspringer: a scared klipspringer. * Little Monkey, voiced by Sam Lavagnino: a playful monkey. * Male Bushbuck, voiced by Nick Watt: a charming bushbuck. * Male Eland, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: A helpful giant eland. * Male Mongoose, voiced by Phil LaMarr: a peaceful banded mongoose. * Male Oryx, voiced by Phil LaMarr: a panicked East African oryx. * Male Porcupine, voiced by Khary Payton: a grumpy African crested porcupine. * Male Serval, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: a scared serval. * Male Turtle, voiced by Cam Clarke: a helpful turtle. * Young Rhino's Mother, a motherhood black rhinoceros. * Young Aardvark, voiced by Kari Wahlgren: a small aardvark. * Young Hare, voiced by Dana Davis: an excited African bush hare. * Young Hedgehog, voiced by Cam Clarke: a baby four-toed hedgehog. * Young Serval, voiced by ViviAnn Yee: a young several. Antagonists * Jalondro, voiced by Kim Strauss: Fuli's evil father king cheetah wants to conquer Kolly Forest but succeed but now the Pride Lands but defeated and died. * Muli, voiced by Kimiko Glenn: Fuli's evil twin older sister princess cheetah to get revenge on Kion and The Lion Guards wants to conquer Kolly Forest but succeed but now the Pride Lands but defeated and died. * Mukios, voiced by Andy Dick: A rhinoceroses. * Johon, voiced by C.J. Byrnes: A gorilla. * Komu, voiced by Phil LaMarr: A zebras * Chuluun, voiced by Kimiko Glenn: A cunning snow leopard. * Fahari, voiced by Nolan North: A Male Leopard. * Jiona, voiced by Ace Gibson: A Male Leopard. * Kenge, voiced by Kristofer Hivju: A ferocious Rock Monitor Lizard. * Komodo Dragon, voiced by Ford Riley: A male Komodo Dragon. * Lioness, voiced by Erica Luttrell: A dangerous lioness of the Outsiders. * Mama Binturong: A elder Binturong. * Mpishi, voiced by Carla Hall: A foodie African harrier hawk. * Makucha, voiced by Steve Blum: A fierce leopard. * Mapigano, voiced by Jorge Diaz: A fierce African leopard who bullied Badili. * Njano, voiced by Ford Riley: A blue tongued yellow skink. * Nyeusi, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker: A stealthy black skink. * Nyata: a slim violet skink. * Ora, voiced by Andrew Kishino: A ferocious Komodo Dragon. * Shupavu, voiced by Meghan Strange: A sneaky red skink. * Sumu, voiced by Ford Riley: a venomus Tanzanian red clawed scorpion who order by Scar to stinging Simba with a deadly venom. * Strange Lion, The Strange Lion is the lion who lured Scar into getting his scar. * Strange Cobra, is the Black-necked spitting cobra who is friend of Strange Lion and gave Scar his scar. * Smun, voiced by James Sie: A sneaky Malayan porcupine. * Ushari, voiced by Christian Slater: A sneaky and vengeful Egyptian cobra. In Season 2, after being trampled by the Lion Guard too many times, he resorts to villainy and teams up with Janja to revive Scar, to take over the Pride Lands. In Season 3, the final battle between the Pride Landers and the Outlanders begins, and Ushari is killed once and for all. * Waza, A keen blue skink. Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 Specials * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar * The Lion Guard: Army of Jalondro Invade the Pride Land * The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar * The Lion Guard: Life Sacrifice * Battle for the Pride Lands Episodes List of episodes of The Lion Guards